gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Press Your Luck/MISC Pictures
=Press Photos= press_l.jpg PYL_Publicity_Shot.jpg PYL_Pilot.jpg pressyourluck_host.jpg petertomarken03.jpg Press I.jpg PYL2019BonusRound.png|The all-new bonus round from the 2019 ABC revival =Tickets= Pilot (May 18, 1983).jpg|May 18, 1983. Pilot taping. Week #002 September 11, 1983 (#008-#012).jpg|September 11, 1983. Probably for the taping of episodes #001-#007. Press Your Luck (September 16, 1983).jpg|September 16, 1983. Probably for the taping of episodes #008-#012. Courtesy of Randy West. Press Your Luck (January 22, 1984).png|January 22, 1984. Probably for the taping of episodes #100-#104. Press Your Luck (April 15, 1984).png|April 15, 1984. Probably for the taping of episodes #160-#164. Press Your Luck (April 20, 1985).png|April 20, 1985. Probably for the taping of episodes #443-#447. Press Your Luck (June 16, 1985).jpg|June 16, 1985. Probably for the taping of episodes #492-#497. Press Your Luck (April 12, 1986).png|April 12, 1986. Probably for the taping of episodes #676-#680. Press Your Luck (April 13, 1986).png|April 13, 1986. Probably for the taping of episodes #681-#686. =Trade Ads= Press Your Luck 4292_80517917893_1649573_n.jpg 4292_80518132893_1413041_n.jpg Press_Your_Luck_1987_Ad.jpg Press Your Luck '87 alt.jpg PYL_1987-01-05.jpg Whammy! whammy1_1.jpg whammy2_1.jpg Whammy!_GSN_ad.jpg =Screenshots= Classic Version Opening PYL_1983_Pilot.jpg PYL_1983_Pilot_alt.jpg PYL_1983.jpg PYL_1983_alt.jpg PYL XMAS.jpg PYL Caroling Whammies.jpg PYL_XMAS_Rod_as_Santa.jpg|Rod Roddy in the X-mas opening sequence. PYL_Christmas_Eve_1985.jpg PYL XMAS'85.jpg Question Round PYL_Pilot_Overhead_Shot.PNG Capture.png|A pilot Question Round in progress. Notice that the letters are in red and in a different font. When the correct answer was announced, it remained and had a blue flash while the wrong answers disappeared. This was the fourth question in the first round: "According to Security World Magazine, what item of clothing is most likely to be lifted by shoplifters?" PYL_Pilot_Spin_Font_Close-Up.PNG Press_Your_Luck_Full_Set_View.png Press_Your_Luck_Question_Round.png PYL Generic Question Round.jpg PYL Ring in.jpg Capture.PNG|A series Question Round in progress. When the correct answer was announced, it would light up in blue or green and flash. PYL 02.PNG|A Question Round from Michael Larson's show. This was the third question in the first round: "What member of the wedding party is responsible for giving the check to the clergyman?" Just_Blanked_Answer_Choice.png 3-Way Tie.jpg|We have a three-way tie at five spins as we go to the fourth and final question. Three-Way_Tie_with_Five_Spins.png Five_Spin_Tie.png 4_Way_Tie.png 1_Spin_Debbie.png Kevin_Gets_No_Spins.png Adele_with_0_Spins.png PYL_Cool_Shot_Question_Round.png Press Your Luck Peter's Podium.png PYL_No_Spins_for_John.PNG PYL_No_Spins_for_Damon.PNG A_Woman_President_Question.png A_Woman_President_Result.png PYL XMAS Question Round.jpg PYL_XMAS_Jewish_Holiday_Answers.jpg|Here's the second question from the second Question Round from December 20, 1983: "What Jewish holiday is known as 'The Festival of the Lights'?" 85 Spins.jpg|85 SPINS?! We could be here forever! PYL_Christmas_Question.jpg|Here's the first Question Round from Christmas 1985, and this is the fourth and final question: "According to 'The Christmas Story', is the word 'Magi' used to mean the Angel, the Star, or the Wise Men?" (heh heh, it's already multiple choice, so one spin is guaranteed to whoever gets it right; however, let's see who can buzz in for three spins!) The Big Board Piltt.PNG|The players getting ready to spin in the pilot. PYL_Pilot_Earned_Passed_Spins_Column_Close_Up.PNG Bigboardpilot.jpg|A spin from the pilot. PYL_1983_First_Episode.jpg PYL RED.PNG|The players getting ready to spin. (Note: This is from the early episodes; the glass blocks are red like the backdrops behind Peter, but will change to blue later on) $0_on_Press_Your_Luck.png Five_Way_Tie.png Scott_with_12_Spins.png 123_Spins.png Aaron_with_0_Spins.png 0_spins_in_the_Passed_Column.png No_Spins_Liz.png PYL_Big_Board_Early Days.jpg|Here's the Round 1 board in the early days. Notice anything different? That's right, $750 was one of the three values in the Big Bucks square. PYL Side Board.jpg PYL_Back_Contestan_Island.png Ready_to_Press_Your_Luck.png PYL_3D_View.PNG oddshot2.jpg|Unlike the video game for the Wii, the contestant platform always has seats. And what's that in front of the players on Contestants' Island, you ask? Well, since the players couldn't see their scoreboards, they were provided with seven-segment displays for their scores and their spin counts (passed and earned). Bigboardoriginal.jpg|A spin from the series. PYL 09.PNG|A spin from a different episode in progress. PYL_Final_Spin_Battle.PNG PYL 10.PNG|Here's the winner of that day's game. PYL 08.PNG|The contestant in the middle just got passed two spins. She has to take them. Nancy_with_3_Spins.png 21_Earned_Spins.png|21 Earned spins and 2 Passed ones. If a whammy were to be hit, that would translate to 22 earned spins. And we'd still be here forever! camerror.jpg|$751,550?! That would envy Michael Larson. Man, if they were to give away that much money, CBS would be broke, and so would Bill Carruthers' company! (And would be a lot to lose to a Whammy!) PYL_Side_of_Contestant_Island.PNG Death of the Wardrobe Man PYL_Curious_Peter.png PYL_Wardrobe_Man_Cloth.png PYL_Wardrobe_Man_Pick-Up_Cloth.png PYL_Frozen_Peter.png PYL_Disgusted_Peter.png PYL_Demanding_Peter.png Whammyland Whammyland_PYL_0.png Whammyland_1_PYL.png Whammyland_PYL_2.png Whammyland_PYL_3.png Whammyland_3_PYL.png Whammyland_4_PYL.png Whammyland_5_PYL.png Whammyland_6_PYL.png Whammyland_PYL_7.png Whammyland_8_PYL.png Whammyland_PYL_9.png Whammyland_PYL_10.png Whammyland_PYL_11.png Whammyland_PYL_12.png Whammyland_PYL_13.png Whammyland_PYL_14.png Whammyland_PYL_15.png Whammyland_PYL_16.png Whammyland_PYL_17.png Whammland_PYL_18.png Whammyland_PYL_19.png Whammyland_PYL_20.png Whammylamd_PYL_21.png Whammyland_PYL_21.png Whammyland_PYL_22.png Whammyladnd_PYL_23.png Troy obliterated his buzzer! PYL_Broken_Buzzer.PNG PYL_Broken_Buzzer_2.PNG PYL_Broken_Buzzer_3.PNG PYL_Broken_Buzzer_4.PNG PYL_Broken_Buzzer_5.PNG PYL_Broken_Buzzer_6.PNG Jimmy Jimmy_Phoneix.png Hawaii Wait For Me Hawaii_Wait_For_Me.png Peter's Reactions Shocked_Peter.PNG Tired_Peter.png Baffled_Peter.png Concerned_Peter.png Smiling_Peter.png Waving_Peter.png Concenred_Peter.png Disappointed_Peter.png Don't_Care_Peter.png Peter Falls to the Floor.jpg|Sometimes it isn’t easy hosting Press Your Luck. Peter just fell to the floor after an exhausting game! Tomarken_Knocked_Out_Cold.png Knocked_Out_Peter.png Three Way $0 Tie PYL_First_$0_Three-Way_Tie.PNG $0_Dollar_Losers.png PYL_$0_Three-Way.PNG PYL_$0_Three-Way_Tie.PNG Mabel_$0_Win.png Shocked_Peter.PNG Contestant Island pylview.png|Full view PYL_Rare_Shot_1.PNG PYL_Rare_Shot_2.PNG Back_of_Contestant_Island_1_PYL.png Back_of_Contestant_Island_2_PYL.png Back_of_Contestant_Island_PYL_3.png Slates Slate for May 19, 1984.png vlcsnap-2019-11-25-23h00m31s511.png Plugs Contestant Plugs PYL_Contestant_Plug.jpg PYL_Contestant_Plug_2.jpg PYL Contestant Plug.png Want to Be a Press Your Luck Contestant Sign.jpg Want to be a Press Your Luck Contestant.jpg Want to be a Contestant on Press Your Luck 213-461-0334.jpg PYL_Ticket_Plug.png Home Player Spin Postcard Plugs PYL Poastcard (Spring 1984).png|Postcard plug for the first Home Player Spin contest (used on April 10-23, 1984 episodes) Pyl-hpspostcard.jpg|Postcard plug for the second Home Player Spin contest (used on November 26-December 10, 1984 episodes) Ticket Plugs PYL_Ticket_Plug_1983.jpg PYL_Ticket_Plug_1983_Part_2.jpg PYL_Ticket_Plug_1986_Alt_1.jpg PYL_Ticket_Plug_1986_Alt_2.jpg Whammies PYL_Home_Player_Spin.png|The Whammy Mailing a Check Applauding_Whammies.png|Applauding Whammies Whammy Conference Whammy Conference.jpg Boss Whammy.jpg 2019 Version PressYourLuck2019.png PressYourLuck2019ABC.png PressYourLuck.png DavidWhammy.png OhNo.png PYLBigBoardRound2019.png PYL$1,000,000.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-13-02h14m45s477.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-13-02h16m08s442.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-13-02h20m11s295.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-13-02h25m31s977.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-13-02h32m38s805.png Category:Press Your Luck Category:Images